


Closer Than Ever - Ian & Mickey

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domesticity, Husbands, Lockdown in Chicago, M/M, One of the Messiest Things I've Ever Written, Quarantine, but it's soft, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Maybe being on lockdown during a pandemic isn't such a bad thing after all...
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Closer Than Ever - Ian & Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This fic took way too long to write, and is also all over the place. I had a plot and it went out the window, so this is just a random quarantine drabble hehe I hope you enjoy!!!

**~Day 1 of Mandatory Lockdown; Chicago, Illinois~**

“Can’t believe we’re in a goddamn lockdown”. 

Mickey had been staring out the window of the house for the last ten minutes, as if doing so would clear the now mandatory lockdown that Ian knew was coming. The station had been talking about it for a few days; they had already reached the fourth day of self-quarantine, it was bound to happen.

“Will you stop stressing out and come and sit with me? Please?”

Ian was seated on the couch, beers and snacks on the coffee table. They had the house to themselves for the next week; Debbie and Franny had been staying with Sandy; Lip, Tami, and Freddie had fully moved into their new house down the way, and Carl and Liam decided to stay with them for a few nights. Ian wasn’t complaining; him and Mickey had barely gotten any real alone time since they’d gotten married. Mickey really wasn’t taking this very lightly. He was more stressed out than Ian was, and Mickey wasn’t even on meds. 

“We’re two months into this married shit and now we can’t even leave the house to enjoy any of it”, Mickey grumbled, plopping down on the couch like a 5-year-old in time out. Ian chuckles, tugging Mickey by the arm to bring him closer to him. Mickey obliges, sighs softly, lays his body sideways and brings his legs up to the couch, so he’s now lying on Ian’s lap. He lays on his back, looking up at his husband from his position on the couch, reaching a hand up to caress Ian’s cheek with his thumb. Ian smiles, running his fingers through Mickey’s hair gently, watching as his eyelids fall closed slowly. Ian leans his head back against the couch, his other hand interlacing with Mickey’s across his chest. The silence in the room is eerie, almost terrifying, but it also makes Ian smile. The quietness of the usually rambunctious Gallagher house.

“This is nice, yeah?”, Ian breaks the soft silence, keeping his fingers in Mickey’s hair and his hand intertwined with his husband’s. Mickey chuckles softly, snakes his hand over the nape of Ian’s neck. His fingers play with the hair there, causing Ian to hum at the feeling.

“Nice enough, I guess”, Mickey finally answers. Ian looks down at him, his fingers still dragging through the older man’s hair, but he finally explores other parts of Mickey’s face. He drags his fingers across Mickey’s cheek, to his lips, and he smiles gently when Mickey kisses his fingertips. 

“Ya know, there’s a lot we can do while we’re stuck inside. I don’t have to work for a couple days, you don’t have to work for a couple days….”, Ian trails off when Mickey lifts his head from his lap, sitting up on the couch to bring his lips to Ian’s. He hums, kissing him softly before Ian squeezes his hip, urging him to come closer. Mickey knows exactly what he’s saying; they’ve never really needed words to understand one another. 

Mickey swings his right leg over Ian’s lap, pushing him gently back against the couch. Ian smiles when Mickey slowly rolls his hips over Ian’s slowly.

“Easy now”, Ian whispers against his mouth. Mickey grumbles, rolls his hips again. Moves his lips to Ian’s cheek, down to his jawline. Ian chuckles softly, runs his hands up Mickey’s waist underneath his shirt. Ian can feel goosebumps forming on his skin as he does, and Mickey gets impatient, bringing his own hands to the hem of his shirt to tug it over his head. He tosses it on the couch next to them, not hesitating a moment to bring his lips back Ian’s. Mickey cups his cheeks, strokes his thumbs over his cheekbones slowly as Ian gently kneads the skin of his hips. When Mickey rolls his hips against Ian’s again, he moans softly, hitching Mickey’s thighs around his waist as he stands from the couch; Mickey smiles triumphantly against his lips, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck as he carries them up the stairs.

“We’re the only ones in the house, you dumbass”, Mickey chuckles gently as Ian blindy walks up to their bedroom.

“Not gonna fuck you on the couch”, Ian mumbles against his lips, keeping Mickey’s legs secure around his waist. 

“Gonna love you in our bed”. 

Mickey chuckles as Ian reaches the bedroom, pushing the door open while keeping his lips on Mickey’s neck. They make it inside, still intact, and Ian gently lays Mickey down on the bed, spreading his clothed legs with his knee. 

“Got so much time to love me”, Mickey whispers, dipping his fingers into Ian’s sweatpants. Ian wastes no time in removing his own shirt and Mickey’s pants, kissing down his throat, his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his stomach.

“We have all the time in the world”, Ian agrees, placing one last kiss to his husband’s stomach before coming to hover over his body again. Both of them are still clothed from the waist down, which Mickey finds extremely annoying, and he groans when Ian teases his hipbone with his tongue. He tries to raise his knees but Ian doesn’t let him, holding his hips down gently with his hands. 

“Ian, the point of isolation sex is to fucking get to it”, Mickey says, breathlessly; Ian nips at his hip with his teeth, causing him to moan gently.

“You always want me to ‘fucking get to it’”, Ian counters, beginning to dip his fingers into Mickey’s boxers. He watches as Mickey’s eyes widen, and he aids him by lifting his ass off the bed, “but since we literally have nowhere to be”, he continues, throwing Mickey’s boxers to the floor, “wouldn’t hurt to play a little bit, huh?”

Mickey’s eyes flutter closed at Ian’s words, more importantly the word  _ play.  _ Ian didn’t use the word often but Mickey didn’t mind it that much. Him and Ian had always been very comfortable and trusting with one another when it came to being intimate; Ian always made sure he was safe and was okay with whatever he decided to do, and Mickey always made sure to tell Ian what he was comfortable with. Which for the most part, was just about everything. 

“Or we could…”

_ No, no, no. Don’t you fucking dare-- _

“Eat some of the snacks I bought instead”, Ian smirks evilly at his husband, biting down gently on the skin of Mickey’s stomach before crawling off of his naked body.

“Are you fucking serious right now?”, Mickey sits up on his elbows, watching as Ian winks at him before walking out of the bedroom and back downstairs. 

Upstairs, Mickey is groaning and whining like a toddler who just lost a board game, still bare and waiting for his asshole husband to come back upstairs. When more than 10 minutes pass, Mickey begins to stand from the bed, reaching for his boxers and sweatpants and tugs both on in a huff as Ian is coming back upstairs. He has his arms full of junk food that Mickey’s sure won’t last them long (“As long as we’re careful, we’re gonna have plenty of food”, Ian had said a few days ago), and when he sees that Mickey is dressed again, he gives him a look that says “why are you dressed?”

Mickey eyes him, stands in the same spot with his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows at his husband.

“Yeah, I got dressed. Cause you fucking did that shit to me again, so yes. I put my clothes back on, that okay with you?”

Ian walks all the way into the bedroom, setting the snacks on the bed, and walking over to stand in front of Mickey. It amazes him, still to this day, how tall Ian is compared to him, as he stands over him, wrapping his hands around his waist to tug him closer.

“I didn’t say that you could get dressed, but….”

“I can get undressed again, but I’m still annoyed that you left me like that”, Mickey sort of gives in, causing Ian to smile at him gently. He runs his hands up the span of Mickey’s back, to his neck, cupping his cheeks, and pulling him forward to kiss him gently. Mickey smiles against his mouth, taking the reins and walking them back towards the bed, playfully shoving Ian down onto it before crawling over the top of him. He straddles him, reaching over to grab one of the bags of potato chips, and opening them. Ian chuckles, running his hands over Mickey’s clothed thighs and watching him reach into the bag to grab a chip. Mickey doesn’t eat it right away though; he looks at the chip like he’s never seen it before , then side eyes Ian before eating it. 

“You’re gonna do exactly what I was doing to you, aren’t you?”, Ian finally figures out. 

“Not very fucking fair now, is it?”, Mickey chides, taking another single chip from the bag, examining it again.

“You’re lucky I love you”, Ian chuckles, reaching up to take a chip from the bag. Mickey offers him the bag, still sitting atop his thighs. 

“How much do you love me?” 

Ian smirks up at him, Mickey matches it. Ian takes the chip bag from him, setting it on the floor and flipping Mickey to his back; a boisterous laugh tumbles from his lips as he does.

“I’ll show you, and then we’re gonna eat all these fucking snacks, naked in this bed, for days, with no one to bother us”. 

“Tryna get me fat, huh?” 

“That was my plan all along”, Ian smirks, smothering his husband with kisses before grabbing the chip bag again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, so when this lockdown is over, where are we traveling to first?”

Ian’s chin was resting on Mickey’s stomach, his fingers tracing small circles into his skin; Mickey’s fingers were in Ian’s hair, combing through the strands gently.

“How the fuck are we gonna have time to travel with all the work we’re gonna have to make up?”, Mickey asks; he shifts his weight so he’s looking down at Ian.

“We’ll have time. After we make up shifts and what not. We can go wherever the hell we want”, Ian reassures him, dragging his thumb along Mickey’s hipbone. Mickey’s silent for a while, thinking and thinking some more. It would be nice to go on an actual honeymoon, since they didn’t really have one. He gathers his thoughts before answering. 

“Somewhere on the beach”, he says softly, his fingers still carding through Ian’s hair. Ian hums in response, removing his fingers from Mickey’s stomach to run his hand down his arm. 

“We can go to the beach”, Ian says softly, “we can get a little hut and lay out on the sand and swim with the dolphins”.

“Who said anything about swimming?”, Mickey chuckles. 

“We’re gonna go swimming, with the dolphins”, Ian pokes Mickey in the stomach playfully.

“The fuck we are”.

“Then you can sit and be grumpy and  _ I’ll  _ go swim with the dolphins, how about that?”

“Well then what am I supposed to do while you’re out with the fuckin’ dolphins?”

“Wait for me to come and love on you”, Ian chuckles playfully, scooting up Mickey’s body to kiss his jaw, his throat, his cheek, before finally placing a kiss to his lips. Mickey hums gently, not hesitating to press his tongue against Ian’s lips. Ian smiles, one of his hands running down Mickey’s torso, to his bare thigh, squeezing it gently.

“How ‘bout you love on me now, huh?”, Mickey teases, lifting his thigh to wrap it around Ian’s waist.

“You just want isolation sex so bad, don’t you?”, Ian chuckles, reaching for the lube in the nightstand anyways. Mickey’s heart rate increases when he hears the drawer open, and watches as Ian keeps his eyes on him the whole time. 

“We got all the time in the world right now, Mick”, he whispers, unscrewing the bottle and squeezing some onto his fingers. 

“Want you now”, Mickey whispers, watching as Ian spreads his legs and carefully presses his fingers to him. Mickey’s eyes roll back in his head and Ian moans at the sight. He lowers his head to leave open-mouthed kisses to his throat, curling his fingers against Mickey’s entrance, his hips rolling against Ian’s fingers. 

“I always want you”, Ian says breathlessly, placing kisses to Mickey’s skin as he continues rolling his hips against Ian’s fingers. 

“Wanna always make you feel good, wanna take care of you”. Mickey begins to pant slowly as Ian’s fingers move slightly faster against him, continues to talk to him, to say the things that Mickey loves to hear when they get like this. 

“Wanna hear you, wanna feel you come, wanna love you forever”.

“I love you,  _ fuck”,  _ Mickey moans out; he doesn’t want to finish yet, wants to let this go on as long as possible since they have “all the time in the world”. He wants to make sure they drag this out, make it raw and sensual, but also soft and vulnerable, all things they knew too well. 

“Fuck, need you to fuck me, now”, Mickey moans, and Ian chuckles, removing his fingers from Mickey and spreading his legs more. He grabs a pillow from the floor, lifts Mickey’s hips gently to place it under his thighs. Mickey’s never been that shy when it comes to being intimate with Ian; he’s never really experienced the feeling he feels when he’s with him, with anyone else; it’s always just been Ian. They knew each others’ bodies better than they knew their own, and now, as Ian preps himself and presses into his husband, Mickey remembers exactly why he could never live without this. Ian’s body over his, his hips rolling slowly against his, his lips against his cheek. He  _ cannot  _ live without this, without Ian. Two months ago, they said forever to one another, and now they were able to express that even more than before. Mickey forgets everything he wants to say, when Ian rolls his hips again, pressing his forehead against Mickey’s gently.

“I love you, I love you”, Ian breathes, trying to make this last as long as he can. They’re on a lockdown, they have nowhere to be. Just the two of them in the comfort of their own bed, loving and feeling one another as if it’s the first time all over again.

“You feel so fucking  _ good”,  _ Mickey moans, wrapping his thighs around Ian’s waist.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Mick”. 

Ian’s not sure how much longer they went on for, he’s not even really sure when it ever ended. All he knows is that before he can form any coherent thought, Mickey’s coming, hard, against Ian’s stomach; Ian’s coming moments later, their lips pressed to one another’s. His hips stuttering against Mickey’s, his thighs lowering back to the mattress. Ian rubs his thumbs in circles against the skin of his thighs, calming him, reassuring him that he’s still there. Sometimes he has to do that: let Mickey know he hasn’t gone anywhere. When Mickey pets his fingers through Ian’s hair, he knows. He always knows. He’s here and he’s always been here. 

“I fucking love you”, Mickey laughs breathlessly pressing a kiss to his husband’s mouth. Ian smiles, his tongue pressing against Mickey’s as they both come down from their highs. 

“I like lockdown sex”, Mickey chuckles, keeping his fingers in Ian’s hair. 

“Of course you do”. 

Ian places another kiss to Mickey’s lips before lifting himself off of him to lay next to the older man. Silence passes between them for mere minutes; only the soft sounds of their breathing and their light chuckles as Mickey plays with Ian’s fingers, are heard. 

“What now?”, Ian finally asks. Mickey looks at the clock on Ian’s nightstand; it reads five forty-five.

“We could eat? What do we have in the kitchen?”

“Pasta?”

Ian fiddles with his wedding band while rubbing his thumb over Mickey’s with his other hand. 

“Your idea of a lockdown dinner is pasta?”, Mickey turns his naked body so he’s facing Ian. Ian turns his head to look at him.

“What, you don’t want pasta? Not even your favorite?” Ian scrunches his nose at Mickey playfully. Mickey sticks his tongue out at Ian, leaning over to kiss him gently.

“Maybe we should shower first. We’re kind of gross”, Ian whispers, ghosting his lips over Mickey’s. 

“Could use a shower”, he whispers back. Ian smiles, sits up quickly on the bed, tugging Mickey to straddle him again.

“Maybe I can make you come again while we’re in there”. Mickey smirks at Ian as the redhead hitches his thighs around his waist, carrying him to the bathroom, both of them falling clumsily under the hot water together, laughing and kissing, and Mickey sticks to his promise of making sure Ian comes again, until the water runs cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian stirred the pasta sauce in the pan as Mickey set the table for the two of them. He kept sticking his finger in the sauce to taste it every five seconds, which resulted in Ian almost smacking him with the spoon several times. Eventually Ian gets the sauce finished, and plates the pasts for both of them before sitting down at the table across from Mickey. He reaches for Ian’s left hand, intertwining them and smiling at him gently as they eat and small talk some more.

“Think this is gonna blow over anytime soon?”, Mickey asks, a hint of worry in his tone. Ian rubs his thumb against the back of his hand to soothe him.

“Eventually, I’m sure. As long as we follow guidelines, stick to them, make sure we’re not doing anything stupid to make it all worse, ya know”.

Mickey doesn’t say anything else, just nods slowly, twirls more pasta onto his fork.

“Hey, we’re gonna be fine, alright?”, Ian reassures him, setting his fork down and resting his other hand over Mickey’s. 

“Everything is gonna be fine. Everyone is gonna be okay, as long as we abide by the rules and guidelines, okay? Don’t stress”.

Mickey looks up at him, smiles gently, nods again. 

“I love you, okay?”, Ian says softly. Mickey smiles wider, gets up from his chair to come and sit closer to Ian. He leans over, kisses him gently before replying, “Love you, too”.

“We’re in this together, you and me, and everyone else. Lip, Debbie, Sandy, Carl, Liam, Tami….we’re gonna be fine, okay?”

“You always see the good in everything, huh?”

“I’m a paramedic, Mick”, Ian answers matter-of-factly, “it’s kind of my job to be a little optimistic”. 

Mickey chuckles at that, smiles again.

“You’ve always seen the good in everything, even before you were a paramedic. Even before we were a couple….”

Ian squeezes his hand tighter, rubs his thumb over the back of it. 

“I always saw the good in you, too”.

“Yeah?”

“I married you, didn’t I?”

Mickey chuckles at that, rubs his nose like he does when he’s nervous. Ian leans over, lifts his chin with his other hand to kiss him gently again.

“Love you so much, my isolation pal”, Ian says with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Fuck you”, Mickey laughs lightly, running his other hand through Ian’s hair gently.

“Finish your food, then maybe”. Ian winks at him, kissing his cheek before going back to his food. Mickey shakes his head at him, rolls his eyes before going back to his side of the table. They finish their food, wash their dishes, and clean up the kitchen before heading into the living room. Mickey grabs two beers from the fridge, making his way to the living room as well, and sitting on the opposite side of the couch, putting his feet up on Ian’s lap. Mickey hands Ian the other beer, popping it open, and resting his other hand over Mickey’s ankles. 

“I love you, man”, Mickey says, rubbing his hand over the back of Ian’s neck. Ian leans back into his hand, smiling at him for the thousandth time that day.

“Love you too”.

“We’re gonna get through this, yeah?”

“Absolutely”.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies, laughing and messing about with one another before making love again in the confines of their bed, Mickey once again calling it “lockdown sex”, causing Ian to laugh and kiss him all over his face, before they fell asleep, legs tangled and hands intertwined, and maybe being on lockdown wasn’t as bad as Mickey thought it was going to be. As long as he had Ian to spend it with.


End file.
